parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story
Strongdrew941's movie spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants as Rex *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Woog *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Dweeb *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Elsa *Boo-Boo Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) as Vorb *Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) as Captain Neweyes *Leo (Little Einsteins) as Louie *June (Little Einsteins) as Cecilia *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Professor Screweyes *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Stubb the Clown *Gwen (Total Drama Island) as Dr. Julia Bleeb *Thumper (Bambi) as Buster *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Buster's Parents *Skippy, Sis, and Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Buster's Siblings *Cal Carrot (The Parables of Peter Rabbit) as Worm that the Birds are trying to eat *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Savage Rex *??? as Savage Woog *??? as Savage Dweeb *??? as Savage Elsa *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases *Charlie (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) as Boy who wishes for a mustache *??? as Twin girls with glasses *??? as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' *??? as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' *??? as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs *??? as Meat butcher *??? as Man who says 'Watch where you're going' *??? as Parade Leader *??? as Parade Band *??? as Children watching Parade *??? as Sasha *??? as Sasha's Mother *??? as Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) *??? as Panicking people *??? as Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") *??? as The police *??? as Man that Dweeb sees in Subway *??? as Burglar with gun *??? as Grocery sales clerk *??? as Hot dog vendor *??? as Cat screeching from trash can *??? as 3 gothic looking people *The Crows as Themselves *??? as Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees *??? as Stubbs dressed as a lion *??? as Frightened Man blowing bubble gum *??? as Elephants *??? and ??? as the Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 *??? as Screaming man who wears glasses *??? as Screaming woman with hair coming off *??? as Louie in Monster Disguise *??? as Cecilia in Monster Disguise *??? as Stubbs in Alligator Disguise *??? as Mermaid holding American flag *??? as Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) *Various Kids as Children at the Museum *??? as Theo (brown-skinned boy) *??? as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) *??? as Louie's Parents *??? as Cecilia's Parents Scenes *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 1 - Opening Credits/SpongeBob and Thumper *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 2 - SpongeBob's Story/Brain Grain *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 3 - Meet Rubato/Wish Radio/The Classic Animals' Drop-Off *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 4 - Meet Leo/Welcome to New York *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 5 - Leo Rides on Sandy/Meet June *[[We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 8 - Meet McLeach *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 10 - Leo, June and Dudley *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 11 - McLeach's Show *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 12 - Rubato Returns/Dudley Resigns/McLeach's Demise *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story Part 14 - End Credits Category:Strongdrew941 Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:SpongeBob and Sandy